Lunamaria Hawke
is one of the three elite pilots of the Minerva. Her name may have derived from or was a corruption of Lunar maria (singular Lunar mare) which are basaltic plains on the moon, mistaken by early astronomers to be seas, hence termed maria since maria is Latin for seas. Personality Lunamaria has to be a sociable person who is both cheerful and charming, however she can be quite stubborn and can be prone to jealousy during certain situations. To her friends and loved ones Lunamaria is very supportive and kind, she is also especialily caring to her little sister Meyrin. To her superiour officers she is respectable and is willing to follow orders even if she doesn't agree with the orders emotionally. After her sister apparent death, a larger aspect of Lunamaria's personality is shown as she seen as a forgiving person towards Shinn who was ordered to kill Meyrin. Skills & Abilities As a red ace, Lunamaria is already a strong pilot with her skills focusing on long ranged combat but she does have talent in close ranged combat. Strangely Lunamaria skills with a gun outside a mobile suit are drastically different as she is unable to make an accurate shot this due to her habit of twiching her wrist while pulling the trigger; however after learning of this habit her skills may have improved. Other than that she can fly a helicoptor and is a excellent spy who is quite good at intelligence gathering. Gundam SEED Destiny Lunamaria attended the ZAFT military academy with her sister Meyrin, Shinn, and Rey Za Burrel she wears a customised version of the Red Uniform, replacing the standard female-issue skirt with a pink miniskirt. Over the course of the Second Bloody Valentine War Lunamaria develops a crush on Athrun Zala but later on falls in love with her best friend Shinn Asuka. Armory One Raid While hanging out with Vino Dupre during the Minerva's prelaunch ceremony, Phantom Pain forces steal ZAFT's three newest mobile suits the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, ZGMF-X88S Gaia, and ZGMF-X31S Abyss. Lunamaria and Rey backup Shinn who has fighting these mobile suits by himself, though she does her best but unfortunately her ZAKU Warrior which was damaged during the infiltration is forced to land in the Minerva. Suddenly when an unknown Zaku Warrior boards the Minerva Lunamaria restrains the two passengers from the ZAKU Warrior identify themselves as Representative Cagalli Yula Athha and her bodyguard Alex Dino who request personnel assistance, while time passes Lunamaria begins to suspect that Alex is former ZAFT member Athrun Zala and her suspicions are confirmed by her sister Meyrin Hawke. Break the World Incident During the Minerva's pursuit of the Mirage Colloid battleship the Girty Lue the Minerva faces the Extended Pilots lead by Neo Roanoke, during their battles Lunamaria typically faces the ZGMF-X88S Gaia piloted by Stella Loussier as they battle eachother the two develop somewhat of a rivalry When terrorists who are following the ideals of the late Chairman Patrick Zala attempt to drop the Junius Seven Colony onto earth the Minerva participates in the colony's demolition with the Joule Team. After returning Athrun and Cagalli to Orb the Minerva stays thier for repairs, while their Lunamaria shows concern for Shinn due to his mixed feeling about his homeland especially when the Minerva is forced to leave when Orb Union joins the Earth Alliance. Spying on the Archangel On route to the Black Sea, Athrun Zala who has reenlisted into ZAFT as a member of FAITH joins up with the Minerva in his ZGMF-X23S Saviour. This allows Lunamaria to freely express her developed interest in him, ironically Lunamaria is naive to her sister's interest in Athrun and she is somewhat irritated by Meer Campbell spending time with him. After the appearance of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the Archangel, Lunamaria is given a secret mission by Captain Talia Gladys to spy on Athrun and gather information on the Archangel crew. After following Athrun in a helicoptor where he is accompained by Cagalli, Kira Yamato, and Miriallia Haw. Over the discussion Lunamaria learns that Meer Campbell who is acting as Lacus Clyne is actually a fake and that the real Lacus was nearly assassinated by ZAFT special forces. After giving Captain Gladys the recorded information Lunamaria asks if this mission was givin to her because there were doubts about Athrun's loyalty but Talia responds that the mission was given to gather information on the Archangel's intentions. After this Talia then orders Lunamaria to not tell anyone and to forget everything about this mission which Lunamaria follows, despite this however Lunamaria has developed doubts about both Athrun and ZAFT's intentions. Relationship with Shinn After the Battle of Crete Lunamaria's ZAKU Warrior is damaged beyond repair and she is severly wounded. Upon arriving at Gibraltar she has fully recovered and becomes the new pilot for the ZGMF-X56S Impulse due to Shinn receiving the ZGMF-X42S Destiny for his accomplishment in Operation: Angel Down. When ZAFT officials tells Lunamaria of Athrun and Meyrin's sudden betrayal in a ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited which the two used to escape in, Lunamaria is both in shock and in denial believing they couldn't do something like that. Shinn then later informs her that he was the one who destroyed the GOUF and apologizes to her, Lunamaria then starts to cry with Shinn tearfully holding her. Before the battle at Heaven's base, Lunamaria chooses to forgive Shinn knowing that he was just following orders while blaming LOGOS for the cause of their deaths. She almost kisses Shinn, but gets a hug from him. Then kiss and Shinn promises to protect her thus starting a romantic relationship between them. Later Accomplishments After the Battle at Heaven's base Lunamaria, Shinn, and Rey are awarded the Order of the Nebula a medal given to ZAFT's most outstanding soldiers. During Operation: Fury, Lunamaria launches from the Minerva to shoot down a shuttle that is carrying the leader of LOGOS Lord Djibril but fails to do so. After the operation Lunamaria discovers that both Athrun and Meyrin are alive. When Lord Djibril unleashes the Requiem on the PLANTs, Lunamaria blames herself for failing to shoot him down and is determined not fail this time. When Rey gives her the task of destroying the Requiem's main control system Shinn is concerned for her safety but she convinces him to believe in her, with Shinn protecting her with the Destiny she successfully enters Requiem's control base and destroys it. Afterwards her comrades cheer her on and she and Shinn embrace. Battle of Messiah When Chairman Gilbert Durandal annouces the Destiny Plan which will judge people by their genetic destiny and not their indivuality which according to him will lead to peace, Lunamaria doubts the plan and tries to discuss the matter with Shinn but due to Rey's interference she is unable to. When the battle begins, Lunamaria attempts to attack the Eternal but stops when her sister Meyrin contacts her from the Eternal and asks her why she is fighting. Before the sisters can discuss things Lunamaria is forced to retreat. Lunamaria then battles Athrun, blaming him for taking her sister Meyrin away. He badly damages Lunamaria's mobile suit, the Impulse, with his ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam. Shinn arrives, goes into SEED Mode and attacks Athrun. Lunamaria interposes herself between the two, trying to get them to stop fighting. Shinn is too enraged to understand what Lunamaria has done, but Athrun enters SEED Mode, blocks Shinn's attack, and saves Lunamaria. Athrun then cripples Shinn's mobile suit and Shinn crashes on the surface of the moon. Lunamaria lands her damaged Impulse nearby and ends up holding a tearful Shinn in her arms realizing he was being used by Rey and the Chairman as well the fact he could of hurt her, as they watch the Requiem superweapon explode and then the ZAFT fortress Messiah, crash into the Moon. Aftermath In Gundam SEED Destiny "Final Plus", both stranded pilots are rescued by Athrun Zala in the Infinite Justice. At the end of "Final Plus", Lunamaria is present with Shinn alongside Athrun and Meyrin, Kira and Lacus as he pays tribute to his deceased family in Orb. After Shinn makes peace with Kira, Lunamaria and Shinn then smile at each other and then leave together. In Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition, Lunamaria is seen with Shinn and Meyrin traveling to an important meeting between Lacus Clyne and the PLANT Supreme Council. Trivia * Lunamaria's bad aiming become running gag in Super Robot Wars series. Her status always has more melee points despite her using the Gunner ZAKU and the Accuracy command either costs her more SP than usual or learned very late. In SD Gundam G Generation Wars, Luna initially has 25 points in melee but only 13 in shooting. * Her ZAKU Warriors are similar looking to Char Aznable's Commander Type Zaku External Links Lunamaria Hawke on Wikipedia Hawke, Lunamaria